Ask the Cast of Soul Eater 2-0
by TheTakahashiTwins
Summary: *Sequel to ask the cast of soul eater rules in chapter one!* so we have the cast of soul eater here to answer your questions and dares what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the newest series of 'Ask the Cast of Soul Eater 2.0" Akari shouted with a wide grin painting her cheeks

"So a few rules we have to point out before we can answer questions though, TAKE IT AWAY MAKA~" Shiro yelled to the ash blonde

"Well for starters we cannot except reviews with dares and questions anymore because apparently it can be used as evidence in a report against us, second um... actually I think thats about it no other real changes besides that" Maka finished looking over her clipboard with the new rules

"So since thats out of the way we can continue as normal but you just have to use the p.m whatchamacallit, sorry to those without an account but I know many people want us to continue with this whole thing so~" Akari started

"LEAVE A DARE FOR YOUR KING!" Black*Star demanded


	2. Chapter 2: We're back

"I LIVE" Akari screamed waking everyone in the living room up

"What the crap Akari, it's six in the morning, what's got you so exited?" Maka asked the brunette rubbing her eyes.

"Well for starters I have figured out a loophole to our issues with this series and we have more dares" She cheered with a grin "For now though we will be using current dares'n'such from this story a.k.a our pms"

"Ugh... fine get on with it" Maka sighed

A/N We will now be keeping the dares/questions anonymous thank you

**have a few things for the Soul Eater cast**

**Stein- What was the first thing you've ever dissected and how many times have you dissected Spirit?**

**Maka- I dare you to... tell Spirit you forgive him and act like a little daddy's girl for the rest of the chapter**

**Black*Star- Kid's still stronger then ya, stop thinking you're beat him.**

**Ragnarok- Don't hit Crona for 8 days or steal her food**

**Soul- Why are you so obsessed with being 'cool'?**

**I really hope nothing bad happens, good luck with the new one!**

"Well I would have to say a dead cat I found in an allyway" Stein smiled causing Akari to go into a fit of tears

"Akari what's wrong" Maka asked the crying girl

"M-milksh-shakes" She hiccuped

"What the hell do icy drinks have to do with a dead cat?" Black*Star yelled in his normal tone of voice

"Onee-chan's cat passed away last february you inconsiderate moron, her name was milkshakes, and she's taking it pretty hard" Shiro sighed rubbing her sister's back

"Oopsies" Black*Star laughed earning him a Tsubaki-chop, Maka-chop and Shiro-chop leaving him in a small pool of blood

"At least act a little caring"Tsubaki yelled at the blue haired assassin

"Um listen Maka? Can you take care of this chapter I need to take care of Akari..." Shiro said quietly sitting next to her sister.

"Oh no problem" Maka smiled "And no I will not forgive that (CENSORED) (CENSORED) (DEFIANATELY CENSORED)

"Teen rated teen rated!" Kid yelled

"Hey it's censored" Maka grinned

"Why does everyone hate me" Spirit cried

"And also that question or um dare thing for Black*Star... that makes no sense whatsoever" Soul pointed out

"WHAT LIKE HELL I WILL" Ragnarok yelled popping out of Crona's back

"R-Ragnarok s-stop it~" Crona whined

"Make me" He yelled back receiving a Maka-chop and sinking back in to her back

"Well because being cool, is cool" Soul grinned

"You are a (Censored) moron" Shiro yelled from her room

"I hate you" Soul muttered

**Excalibur: Call yourself a fool 1,000 times (one for each of your provisions)**

**Ox: WHAT THE **** IS WITH YOUR HAIR!?**

**Kid: I had a friend sneak into your house. everything's coated in 7's**

"Fool! I can not do that you fool" The white weapon screamed

"DO IT YOU ANOYYING FREAK!" Maka screamed

**Several hours later**

"And... fool" Excalibur cried

"What's up with my hair? Swag is up with my hair yo" OX smiled

"Ox for the last time you're not a freaking gangster" Maka groaned

"#Swag"

Did you just actually emit a Hashtag?"

"#Maybe"

"God damnit" She sighed

"NOO NOT SEVENS" Kid screamed running out of the house

"Next questions"Soul smiled

A/N we will Not be using any reviews from this series but we will be using reviews from the original the loophole I was talking about earlier

"Actually thats all for now" Akari sniffled walking out of her room

"Hey how you holding up?" Maka asked

"B-better" She murmured

"Well I'm glad" Maka smiled hugging the brunette

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS" Akari cried imitating Crona pushing Maka away

"What's wrong" She asked

"I d-don't like close contact from any one e-exept my nee-chan" She murmured cutely

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE CRONA SO CUTE~" Liz and Blair gushed crushing the girl in a hug

"Er um... review on the other story for dares or pm us. Got to go"Shiro yelled trying to save her sibling.


	3. INSOMNIA

"AUGH TO MUCH WORK" A tired Akari screamed rubbing her head

"Yo Akari whats got you so spazzed out" Soul asked the girl

"To many reviews not enough time" She muttered to the albino

"I thought you didn't allow reviews on this story" He questioned

"They're all from the last one it's to many to type out" She groaned

"Why don't you just do it in parts like normal?" he asked again

"I don't know i-it's just that I feel bad for not doing anymore long chapters I guess" she answered shyly

"I'm sure they won't care that much they like reading the story the way it is just y'know keep doing what you're doing I guess" Soul sighed

"Yeah I guess you're right" Akari said sitting back at her computer

"When have I been wrong" Soul smirked

"I can say a few times" Maka laughed

"FVKNDSSDJKSDJKNVKSLDJV" Soul screamed covering the ash blondes' mouth

"Welcome everyone to another chapter of ask the cast of soul eater 2.0" Akari grinned

"2.0" Everyone asked

"Yes 2.0 now on with the dares!"Shiro said with glee

"Ok this is from SoulEaterHetalia" Black*Star mumbled

"Dude I said we're keeping it anonymous" Akari yelled hitting the boy over the head

**Me: h-h-hi-i Slender: since blackstar picked on her she's been shyer that crona so i'm asking the questins and... GIVIN THE DARES!**

**Patty: have u ever rode a giraffe**

**Liz: i'm telling u that simply because i want to el-problemo?*does creepy grin* and i dare u to go to slender woods and spend the night with slender man!**

**Kid: those chinease dpike puzzles r hard dude i'm with u on that 1**

**and i dare u to watch sea halloween special off of youtube**

**Maka:wich is your favorite house in harry potter?**

**Soul: HAHA u look rediculous!**

**I dare u th wear your hair straight fir 10 chapts!**

**Stein: your insane u know that! I dare u to dissect blackstar!**

**Blackstar: THAT'S WAT U GET FOR MESSIN WITH MY COUSIN!**

**Tsubaki: thanks for gettin blackstar away from her but i think it's a little to late!**

**Marie: y do u like yeller so muchh?**

**Azusa: Slender's my name scarings my game!**

**Thats it enjoy oh and uh liz..*starts chassin her around dressed as slender man* MUAHAHAHA**

"Aw I wish but sis won't let me" Patti pouted

"YOU PUNCHED THE ZOO KEEPER IN THE FACE!" Liz shouted

"So?"

Liz face palmed at her sister's remark

"W-wait d-d-d-d-did y-y-you s-s-s-say s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-slender w-w-w-woods?" Liz asked turning incredibly pale

"If it makes you feel better i'll go with you, I'm going to visit slender to give him some art lessons"Akari smiled

"O-okay thanks Akari, wait why does slender need art lessons?" Liz asked

"Well I asked him if he liked drawings he said yes and he's a real nice guy so I taught him some basic art, he's still learning, but he feels proud of his drawings, so he places them all around the forest he lives in, but some jerk goes around takin 'em all" Akari finished taking in a deep breath of air

"That actually makes sense" Liz said completely shocked

"You'll like him he's really nice" Akari smiled

"Oh my god thank you!" Both kid and Liz said in unison

"Someone understands me~" Kid cheered "Akari I'm-"

"I get it using my lap top, i'll be going now" Akari waved grabbing her back pack and exiting the house

"Hey kid what cha watching?" a curious Patti asked

"PATTI GET OUT OF MY SCREENSHOT!" Kid yelled

"Hm my favorite house? I'de have to say-" Maka started

"GUNDERSTANK!" Patti yelled

there was a complete silence

"Ok who's been letting Patti watch Netflix?" Maka asked

"oopsies" Shiro laughed nervously turning on another episode of the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy

"Moving on" Soul sighed "Maka grab the flat iron"

"will do" Maka replied

Stein gave an evil laugh "Blue hair come here" HE laughed grabbing his scalpel

"OHHHHH CRAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAP!" The 'assassin' screamed running away from the mad man

"um yeah sorry about that" Tsubaki sweat dropped

"Yellow is pretty" Marie smiled

"Shut the hell up" Azusa barked

"All right that's all for now I am tired an don't wanna type any more so um yeah same rules go if you want to type in a dare/ question please use the review thingamabob-by on the other series thank you and have a merry Chanukah"Akari groaned

"Merry Chanuka?" Maka asked

"I haven't slept in three days cuz of insomnia cut me some slack" She replied angrily

"Anxiety?"

"Yup"

"Er ok uh please review then or pm us either one" Maka smiled nervoulsly


	4. Super Duper Long Chapter Extraviganza

**Chapter 4: SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER EXTRAVIGANZA **

"Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Ask the Cast of Soul Eater 2.0!" Shiro said happily holing a stack of papers.

"WHY ARE YOU THE HOST AND NOT ME?!" Black*Star asked clearly unhappy about not being the host yet again.

"Cause this is my house and Akari went to visit our big bro in L.A. Plus I wanted to be the host at least once. Stupid Blue Star." Shiro stated while sticking her tong out like a three year old.

"Can we please get to the dares and questions." Maka asked obviously not wanting to hear the upcoming rant from Black*Star.

"Yea ok." Shiro said flipping through her papers. "Why did she have to take the laptop after I broke the computer?"

"You BROKE a computer?" Soul asked clearly not knowing the insanity of the host.

Shiro giggled hysterically, "Why yes. I broke it while playing a game. Didn't you notice the pile of metal parts by the curb when you came over?"

"I did. THAT was the COMPUTER?" Soul exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yea and the monitor." Shiro said in complete monotone.

"YOU ARE ONE INSANE FUCKING WEAPON AREN'T YOU?" Black*Star screamed breaking the moment of silence.

"Any who here is the first dare," Shiro said trying to ignore the stares she was receiving, "_**Maka, Soul, Kid, Crona, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Patty dress as your favorite animals. Marie take a picture and put it on DeviantArt.**_"

"Do I seriously have to do this?" Maka and Soul asked in unison.

"I have no favorite animal none are symmetrical enough." Kid said as he went into a corner to cry.

"Yes you both have to." Blair said starting to strip Maka down and put a cute kitten outfit on her causing a major scene.

"I AM A FUCKING GIRAFFE!" Patty yelled running in and out of the living room in a very funny looking giraffe costume which came out of no where.

"I AM A STAR!" Black*Star shouted wearing a starfish costume and trying to stick to the wall.

Crona came out of Shiro's room dressed as a little dragon, "D-does this l-l-look o-ok?" she asked receiving a tackle by Shiro for looking and being so adorable.

"OF COURSE YOU DO CRONA-CHAN!" Shiro squeaked.

Tsubaki walked out of Akari's bedroom dressed as a white rabbit "That is adorable Tsubaki-chan," Shiro stated with a small smile on her lips still hanging onto Crona.

Soul came out of the hallway closet dressed as a T-Rex, "Soul, sweetie, a T-rex is not an animal." Shiro said letting go of Crona and walking over to Soul and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Shut it T-rexes are cool."

"Umm OK. Can you guys please get together for the picture?" Marie asked.

_Click_

"OK now that that craziness is over here is the next dare_** Liz and Kim give Ox a new hairstyle**_. Well this should be interesting." Shiro stated sitting down in between Soul and Kid.

"Alright Kim I think he needs a nice wig and then you could braid it." Liz stated while trying to hold back her smirk.

"Sure but I think the color needs to be abnormal color like pink or green." Kim said with a happy smile on her face.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KIM!" Ox shouted but was quickly shut up my Maka with her signature Maka-chop.

"OK. A green braided wig with flowers in it is how we will do it." Liz said putting the long green wig on a currently unconscious Ox. Kim quickly got to braiding the wig as Liz put the pink and yellow flowers in random places.

_~Five minutes later~_

"W-what happened" Ox asked grabbing his head. "WHAT!" He ran over to the mirror across from where he was previously unconscious and looked at his hair. It was a neon and dark green wig braided into two parts and had pink and yellow flowers all over, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO?!" Ox shouted as he ran out of the house and down the street. Shiro and Patty were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard that they were close to tears and shouting that their sides hurt.

_Fifteen more minutes later_

"Ok Soul this next one is for you _**What type of hair spray do you use?**_" Shiro stated finally getting control of her hysterics.

"Bitch I don't use no god damn hairspray. This cool guy here is all natural." Soul stated in the most gayest way possible with his hand on his hip.

"Ok Maka your turn _**Maka-chop Black*Star with a 678 page book. **_I was wondering why this book came in the mail we don't freaking read." Shiro stated handing Maka the book.

"THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR—" Black*Star was cut off by the book making direct contact with his crazy blue hair. Black*Star was out cold.

"Next dare: _**Kid eat a Big Mac. **_Oh good lord."

"What is this Big Mac you speak of?" Kid asked looking at Shiro who was dragging Kid out of the house and to the closest McDonald's.

_Five minutes later._

"That was horrifying never make me do that again." Kid said as thay walked back to the house.

"Don't worry I won't do that again that was torture for me too." Shiro said opening the front door. "We're back now time for the next dare"

"_**Crona would you like a new wardrobe? That thin robe must be freezing.**_"

"No thanks this one is just fine. Thank you for the concern." Crona stated with the cutest smile in history on her face.

"Don't tackle. Don't tackle. Don't tackle." Shiro whispered to herself.

"What is that noise?" Black*Star asked for once in an inside voice. Shiro jumped up and picked up Black*Star with one hand and went to the front door "The fangirls." She said as she opened the door and threw him out of the house.

"Next one _**Shinigami-sama look at my soul. **_Shinigami-sama Anon-chan wants you too look at its soul." Shiro shouted.

"Sorry Anon-chan I can't do that." Lord Death said as he walked back into the closet. "Wait a second what is Shinigami-sama doing in my hall closet?" Shiro shouted.

"I learned not to question father just let him do what he does. It is best for everyone that way." Kid said sitting back down on the couch.

"Allritey then _**Maka watch 'How to Weaponize Duct Tape' on YouTube." **_Shiro pulled out her tablet and pulled up the video on YouTube. Maka said, "His voice it sounds so funny. Wow it is based on rubber for the adhesive part of the duct tape. But why do I have to watch this I watch this I already have an amazing weapon. I don't want to watch this. Please stop this voice I can't handle it I am so mean I know but I cant handle the voice of this guy. That's it I am done." Maka turned off the video and exited out of YouTube and sat on couch waiting for next dare.

"You're no fun." Shiro whined grabbing the next set of dares. "_**Black*Star, Soul, and Kid go onto an elevator while wearing tutus. Spirit give Black*Star a pen. **_You heard me get to it." Shiro said giving Soul and Kid pink frilly tutu's and an even frillier pink one for Black*Star, "Give it to him when you get him from the fangirls." Shiro stated with a big smirk on her face.

_Ten minutes later_

"That was the most embarising thing ever." Kid said.

"I know cool people don't do those kinds of things." Soul agreed whith Kid.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO YOUR GOD?" Black*Star roared as he walked into the house behind Soul and Kid.

"Hey Black*Star." Spirit called to the fourteen year old.

"Yea?" he asked as he turned around the corner.

"Here" Spirit said. Black*Star looked at the pen and looked at Spirit then screamed at a high-pitched yet low key scream.

"You sound like a manly woman." Shiro stated to the once again unconscious boy.

"_**Lord Death were you also obsessed with symmetry at Kid's age is that why kids is now?**_" Shiro read off of the paper.

"No I was not. Kid is just special that way." Lord Death called from the closet.

"Hey guys I made ALL of you Pumpkin pie!" Blair called from the kitchen. Everyone but Shiro walked into the kitchen to eat the pumpkin pie. Cause she knew that the dare was she had to make the pies with a sleeping potion then hide the pies around the house to freak them out.

_Twenty minutes later._

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

All of the inhabitants of the house were running around the house crying, yelling, and fighting over what was going on with the pies. All of them except for Blair and Shiro who sat and watched all of these things happen while drinking so tea.

_One hour later_"Ok next dare! _**Maka give Spirit one more chance. If he screws things up he will have to live with Stein for a month and stein can dissect him how ever many times he wants in the course of that month.**_" Shiro said rubbing her head from the Maka-chop she got for not telling them about the sleeping potion in the pie dare.

"No I cant he is literally in the other room flirting with Blair right now." She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ok Stein you get to have a house and dissecting buddy for the next month." Shiro shouted to the direction of her room.

"Lovely I will take him with me when this is over." Stein responded.

"Why is Stein in your room?" Soul asked.

"He goes in there whenever we have these dare things so I just accepted it and let him go in there." Shiro stated like it was no big deal.

"_**Soul worship Black*Star like a god for the rest of the chapter.**_" Shiro and Patty read in unison.

"Sorry I can't he is still asleep so sorry not really," Soul answered resting his feet in Shiro's lap.

"umm guys I think I will take Black*Star back home so he can rest some more." Tsubaki said shyly. While picking up Black*Star bridal style.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." They said in unison.

Shiro called towards her room again, "_**Stein keep being a badass.**_"

"Ok" Stein called back.

"Stein!" Shiro yelled.

"Yea?" Stein yelled back.

"You got another question come out her to explain it." Shiro yelled back.

"Ok what is my question?" Stein asked coming into the living room holding Shiro's Grell plushy.

"_**What was the first thing you dissected? And how many things have you dissected since then?**_" Soul read.

"I can't remember the first thing I ever dissected because I have dissected do many things. I also lost track after I broke 200 dissections." Stein said then walked back to Shiro's room to do whatever it was he was doing.

"_**Medusa if you could have any weapon partner who would it be?**_" Soul and Kid read out loud together.

"Medusa is still in that whole in our backyard." Shiro said resting her head on Kid's shoulder while hugging onto Crona who was on the other side of Kid making Kid flush with the personal contact of the two girls.

Shiro took the paper from Soul and read the dare, "_**Ragnorark don't hit or take Crona's food for the next eight days.**_"

"Fine as long as you guys feed me too," Ragnorak said only poking his head out of the back of Crona's robe.

"Last question guys, _**Sopul why are you so obsessed with being 'cool'?**_"

"Why not?" Soul asked.

**That is the end of this super long chapter! P.M. us with more dares and questions, Review to tell us what you don't own Soul Eater! Thanks so much! ~~~Shiro Takahasi**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey every one and welcome to-" Akari started off with a big smile

"WHERE IN THE FUDGE NUGGETS HAVE YOU BEEN" Black*Star screeched

there was a long silence

"Fudge nuggets?" Maka asked holding back her laughs

"Whatever, EXPLAIN AKARI" the boy continued to rant

"Well I just got back from Los Angeles picking up my brother's dog, plus I've been grounded for stuff..." Akari stated taking a sip from her coffee mug

"Yo introduce the new host already!" Soul shouted from the kitchen

"Oh yeah! Welcome our new host Ita-Chan!" Shiro grinned

"H-hi everyone" Ita waved shyly smiling cutley

"ADORABLE!" Liz gushed hugging Ita

"So shall we begin our normal ritual?" Akari laughed

_**I really like this keep going.**_

_**Spirit go find Kami, tell her that you love her, ask her on a date, and no flirting or looking at other women besides Kami while i video tape everything. *Spirit is pushed to a portal that will take him to Kami***_

_**Kami you can't say no to the date.**_

_**Maka watch the video tape.**_

_**Black*Star if you really are a god then i dare you to go surfing while there's a tsunami, your surfboard is a shark, and your tied up by bomb that will explode in one minute. If you survive i will consider you a god and no backing down from the dare.**_

_**Stein dissect Tsubaki. No hard feelings Tsubaki.**_

_**Patti i want you to meet Kaku from One Piece in his hybrid giraffe from.**_

_**Soul why are your teeth like that.**_

_**Maka go dancing with you dad.**_

_**Chrona have mother-daughter with Medusa. No backing down from the dare.**_

"OH KAMI-CHA~~N"Spirit whined running up to the woman

"Fudge..."She groaned as she was dragged out of the house

"Wow there cowboy about that dare I really can't allow it for multiple reasons, 1, Black*Star will get his ass kicked by all of that" Akari stated

"HEY" Black*Star yelled

"Number 2, my insurance doesn't cover that" The girl sighed

"Wow screw you anon-san" Tsubaki frowned

"Wow Tsubaki - chan showing anger towards a-non-Black*Star-fiend?" Shiro gasped

"LEH GASP" Patti shouted running out of the house

"a few years ago I was very hungry and I ended up biting into my metal fork while eating and messed up my teeth"Soul sighed

"That's not what happened stupid!" Maka shouted "several halloween's ago soul accidentally glued some of those pointy teeth on, and now they're permanently stuck"

"God damn you" Soul whined

"also papa isn't here so no!" Maka barked

"Um...Medusa is still in canada last time I checked" Akari stated

"Fricken canada" Black*Star laughed

"Next review guys" Ita said handing the sheet of paper to Akari

"Akari and shiro should exept dares'n'shit that'd be funny" Akari read aloud

"Well we do except 'em it's just no one writes 'em in is all" Shiro laughed

"So let me get this straight, we almost die each chapter when you guys could be doing the same thing?"Liz asked

"Pretty much," Akari sighed

"Woof" A black dog barked in an agreeable tone

"WOOK AD DA PUPPY IS SHO ADOWABLE!" Liz shouted cuddling the small dog

"and there is our brother's dog ladys and gents" Akari bowed dramaticly

"And no more reviews we need more reviews or pm's people~" Shiro whined

"And now including us" Akari laughed

"please review" Ita grinned


End file.
